Lights, Camera, Magical Lyrical Nanoha
by babbler
Summary: Nanoha's the star of a hit television series it's too bad her co-workers aren't more like their fictional counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

Lights, Camera…Magical Lyrical Nanoha

The criminal had disappeared into a strand of trees. From her position in the night sky amongst the clouds, Fate could see nothing but a black mass below her. She descended slightly beyond the last vestiges of cloud and looked intently below her.

"Do you see him?" Teana asked breathlessly, Bardiche relayed the message without opening a window. It was dangerous to emit any light to give away her position.

"He ran into a forest."

"Can you cut him off somehow?" Teana panted, still trying to catch up to Fate.

"He's fast and the woods are expansive so I have no idea where he…"

Suddenly Fate was face to face with the cyborgs ugly misaligned face. Glowing red eyes stared into her own red, albeit, not glowing eyes.

"Should have stayed with your partner." He dropped back to the ground.

Something warm was running down Fate's thighs and even in the darkness it contrasted greatly with her ivory skin. She fell like a stone.

* * *

I had seen the event unfold through Bardiche, which was miraculously undamaged. It was lucky really that Bardiche's fail-safe saved her from a hard impact after a nearly mile long fall.

Fate was resting peacefully now. She had been restless earlier, contorting her face and writhing beneath the blankets whenever anybody so much as touched her. It was somewhat comforting that she had settled down but the blinking lights on the heart monitor screen and the tubes reaching under the thin sheet covering her, made me a little queasy.

"How did it cut right through her barrier coat like it wasn't even there?" Teana asked, arms folded, eyes closed.

"I have never witnessed such abilities before. It is perhaps fortunate that you were not closer to Fate when it happened or you would now be indisposed in a similar manner." Signum stood motionlessly watching Fate.

"W…w…w…will she be okay." I was hard to speak without breaking completely down into a crying wreck.

Shamal looked thoughtful for a second and then gently ran her fingers through my hair. "We still need to do more tests but I think she'll be fine."

"_na…na…nanoHa_?" Fate spoke, eyes still tightly closed.

"I'm here!" I slipped my hand under the blanket to hold hers. I leaned in close.

"_i'M….goInG…. tO be fiNe._"

Hurt this much and stoned out of her trees from the pain medication and she still tried to reassure me. "I know you are."

"CUT!" the director bellowed and I fell back into my chair. The huge stage lights were finally mercifully turned off and my coworkers walked off yammering to themselves.

"Nanoha are you okay? Your face is red and you looked flustered." The first odd thing you notice about this little production was that they used our real names for the characters. The people making it had a little spat with the author after the first season had been filmed so they changed some scenes, used our names for the characters, and some how that was legal enough; though the original author wasn't happy. Now my name was in the title.

"This uniform and the stage lights exhaust me." I thought about wiping my forehead but thought better of it. I had on about a cubic foot of make-up and I didn't want that smeared all over everything. We had switched to CG and green room rather than outdoor shoots for this season, so I never had a problem with the heat before.

"I see. Maybe we could get the those things in a lighter material or make them breath better somehow." He stroked his stubbly chin. "Good work today all the same. I appreciate how much effort you put in day after day."

Fate slipped out from under the covers assisted by some stagehands.

"That goes for you too Fate." He slapped her on the knee and walked off behind the set.

Fate was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with the rail down rubbing her arms where the adhesive for the tubes was attached. Our eyes briefly met and I quickly looked away.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…hahaha…just wondering how you managed with that sheet over you and all those blazing stage bearing down."

"I'm fine." She hopped off the bed and walked away without looking back; naked feet slapping their way over to her dressing room next to my own. A crewmember gave her a cursory "Good job" and walked off not expecting a reply. Teana, having grabbed a bottle of water, froze to the spot instead of crossing her path. She only finally moved again after Fate was inside her dressing room with the door between them.

I finally pulled myself out of the comfy chair and walked to my dressing room. The others, besides Fate, were in the common room laughing away. Sometimes I wondered how they changed clothes so fast. I thumped myself on the head. I'll have to make a visit tonight since I went straight home last night.

My changing room was nothing more than a shower, a rod to hang up my clothes, and a chair. I hear Fate's has a couch but she only ever opened the door wide enough for herself to slip in and I doubt anyone as actually been in there. I can't begrudge her for her couch though, neither one of us spend much time in our dressing rooms.

I didn't want to stick around here all night so I quickly showered and put on my street clothes. I'd have to wash the uniform since it was drenched in sweat but I had spares so I could do that tomorrow.

I had my purse and my keys so I turned off the light and closed the door behind me.

Thump. I jumped a little as Fate's door closed.

"Goodnight." I waved at her.

Throwing her small duffle bag over her shoulder she walked by me without a word. I usually got at least a little wave or a nod or something, but she just kept on walking. She had a leather jacket thrown over one arm and the most perfect pair of black hip hugger jeans gripped her backside. They just looked so comfortable and flattered her form like nothing else. She turned almost a ninety-degree angle and walked into the kitchen. It were almost as if she felt my gaze intently on her and had jumped in there to avoid it. She didn't seem like she was in a good mood tonight. After working with her awhile you start being able to tell…or I can at least. I don't think the others have figured her out yet but I can't pretend I have either. She's always so frosty to me even though we've been working together for almost a year.

Sigh. I walked the rest of the way down the hallway and stepped into the common room. There were two sofas and a loveseat squeezed into the small space along with a coffee table in the middle. The room was separated from the kitchen by an island about ten feet long with stools on either side. I could see the top of Fate's head on the other side of the divide as she foraged around inside the fridge.

"Nanoha what the hell did they put in your hair?" She stared at her hand. "It took about ten minutes to get the crap off and my hand is still icky."

"I don't keep track of what they put in there." I plopped down on the sofa besides Signum.

"I was cracking up when Nanoha said that last line. That camera guy kept making funny faces. Oh god I didn't want to do that scene over again." Teana let her self sink back into the couch.

"I didn't mind that scene…though I wasn't in it hehe." Hayate giggled. "I hate the scenes where we gotta be all touchy feely. I mean hugging a friend is one thing but holding hands and all the soft caresses stuff just makes me sick."

"Think about how Nanoha must feel. Her character performs the brunt of those types of actions." Signum looked at me briefly before glaring at Hayate. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's minds why Signum was cast for the role. Her posture rivalled that of the royal guards at Buckingham palace.

"I'm just saying jeez. You don't need to have a canary," Hayate pouted.

"This is a lesbian series…yet none of us are lesbians. That's seems wrong somehow," said Shamal looking perplexed.

"This is just the way it turned out in casting. They'd want the best person for the role so it doesn't matter if they're a lesbian or not." My voice felt so tiny with them looking at me. I wish I had the first season's actors back.

"But they use our names for the characters so whenever I'm out and about they think I'm a lesbian and I keep getting invited to gay bars. It's gross. I really hate that all those people think I'm gay." Teana slapped her hands on her knees.

"…Teana you are exaggerating." Signum glared at her.

"Imagine if one of us was a lesbian. They'd be feeling someone up all the time." Teana returned Signum's glare.

"Come on guys this isn't soft core porn! A hug isn't feeling each other up all the time." Signum was watching me out of the corner of her eye but that intense glare didn't lock onto me like it so often locked onto Teana.

"Nanoha you have it worse of all. Could you imagine if Fate were a lesbian? You'd be looking into each other's eyes longingly and she'd be fantasizing about you. Then, after the scene is over, she'd go home and rub one out screaming your name. It's disgusting."

Crash! We all looked toward the kitchen. Fate's hair seemed to stand up on end from the sudden noise.

"Sorry," Fate said invisible behind the island counter.

"How did we even get on this topic?" I sighed. "I have to go. I'm pooped."

Signum bopped me on the head, her special little way of saying goodbye, and the rest all quickly said their hasty farewells and went back to discussing lesbians. I'd hope I could diffuse the topic.

I quickly left through the back door just as a taxi came to a stop. "Someone likes me up there." I whispered staring up into the sky.

Tap tap. I knocked on the driver's window. "You waiting for someone or can I jump in."

"Yes yes. Jump in! I give you ride." I couldn't quite place his accent. It sounded Russian, but I've been wrong before. I got into the cab and buckled up.

"Same place as always?"

"Eh…yeah. That's right….You're the guy from last time!"

"Been here same time every night for weeks so I would say so Nanoha."

"Haha. I'm an idiot."

"No you are not idiot. I'm idiot. Have three degrees yet drive cab for change on dollar. You smart and beautiful AND successful. No you not idiot."

"You have three degrees? Why…"

"Japan not count degrees as equal to Japanese degrees. Need prove that I have them but have family so not have money to prove degrees so I drive cab."

"That's awful."

"I try not to complain." He eyed me in the mirror. "You do not look vell."

"Just a little depressed that's all."

"It make me mad to see pretty girl who make big money say they depressed! Vhat hope do poor cab driver have if pretty girl actress not be happy? What kind of system is God running if he can't get that right?"

"Haha."

"What the matter. I am not some dumb hick you know. Only reason keep thick accent is Japanese people tip nice-funny-accent man better."

"…I can't really talk about it. It be bad if anyone found out."

"Who I tell? Some tverp from news beat? Make good money bringing you turkeys around town. More money in long run then some chump change for story. My taxi like confessional. Only outside body privy to conversation is God and he not tell anyone."

"I sorta don't get along with my co-workers. I thought that it would just take time but they bring new people in and others leave and I…I still don't feel close to them."

"I see. So all the talk on news about hit series with good chemistry all for show? You and striking blonde girl with red eyes not get along?" He briefly looked back at me. "Vorld turned upside down. I not sleep tonight!"

"Hahaha. It's not just Fate. It's like I don't fit in there."

"Continue to do what you do and bring this old man intoxicating glimpses in to forbidden Sapphic love. If they not get along with you then there is something wrong with them."

"I don't mind them one on one but when were sitting in the common room they make me feel uncomfortable."

"You may not have heard this but sixty years ago German people prove that big groups can be arseholes because they say and do what they think the group want to hear and not what they feel in muscle that beats in chest….Like I said, anyone not get along with you…what is saying….elevator got go all the way to top."

"Some people charge a lot of money for advice like this."

"Some people are big idiots who not get along with girl who brighten old cab drivers day."

My apartment building was up ahead. This half hour cab ride was the fastest I I'd ever had. I usually just spent it sulking and feeling sorry for myself so the trip just seemed to stretch out forever and ever…or maybe the other cabbies were giving me the run around… He pulled up alongside the front entrance.

"Here you go." I slipped the money through the little slot in the lexan sheet.

"Don't be stranger." He slipped a card to be with his name on it and email address. "If you have troubles I'm always happy to talk."

"I really do feel a lot better after talking to you. I can't thank you enough."

"I not do it for altruistic reasons. I sound like broken record. I like pretty girls who also like pretty girls."

"Bye."

"Goodbye!" I watched him drive off until he was out of sight. Somehow I felt lonely now that he was gone. All the girls complain about the cab drivers but other than Signum I rather have a meal with…Mikhail then anyone of people I work with. If they don't like the cabs so much they should take away their expense accounts.

I slowly climbed the stairs and unlocked my door. Careful to make sure no one was near me, I slipped inside and dead bolted it. One of the security people was saying I shouldn't attempt to open my door unless I was certain I could get inside in time to dead bolt it before they reached me. At least then you had a door between you, otherwise, it's better to scream and run. Personally I'd place my bets on the metal door than my running skills.

With that lovely topic out of the way I collapsed onto my big leather couch. Immediately another topic struck me in the face.

I had a big poster tacked to my wall of Fate and myself holding hands in our barrier jackets and looking like we're about to kiss. A knot grew in my stomach. After Mikhail spent all that time cheering me up…back in the dumps I go.

I have a ginormous crush on my co-star. It's almost embarrassing how much I've fallen for her. That ass, those lips…I'd give my right hand to have those lips on me. If I could just run my fingers through her hair while she did something to me…anything to me. Licking, slurping, kissing, groping…anything.

If only she weren't so frigid. Who am I kidding? She makes frigid look like a sunny day at the beach. I thought I'd gone past the stage where I fell in love with beautiful bitches. It's not like back when I was fourteen and my hormones were raging and I lust after anything on two legs that had a set of breasts but it's always the bitches that attract my attention for some reason.

I wonder what would happen if I just kissed her on one of those longing glances on set. After all, there were enough of them that I could definitely sneak one in. Maybe play it as getting too into character.

…Who am I kidding…she'd probably pummel me into the ground. I heard she haymakered Teana pretty good after a practical joke. I'd get my kiss but I wouldn't be pretty no more.

* * *

If you have the time please review. All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Yay! Finally updated!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! I rolled over to pick my cell phone off of the coffee table.

_God damn it! Why'd I set my alarm for 11:15pm? I was so comfortable!_ I yawned and sat up. There was no way it was to meet for more shooting since I had already worked twelve hours today. I don't have time to watch television anymore so it's not like I set it so I wouldn't miss something.

Memo: PP at 11:30…I had written into my phone in the little section for the alarm. What does that mean. I kind of do need to peepee but I don't think I've become so anal retentive that I need to schedule it. Power play? Pittsburgh Penguins? Power Point? I have no idea.

Wasn't important anyway or someone would have called me. People are always so quick about calling me about every other minor detail to do with my role.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello Arisa." I haven't heard from her since last week when we decided to…Oh crud!

"Where are you right now?"

"Nyahahah…home…I just woke up from a nap since I worked…"

"Shut it with your excuses. Get your sh^t together and meet us in ten minutes or…Ouch…I'd threaten your well being but Suzuka is too close right now." She hung up without saying good-bye but it was just the kind of girl she was.

I pulled myself off the couch and walked into my room. All that was in here was a bed and nothing else. The rest of my apartment was equally bare so it looked like I had just moved in rather than that I've been living here for months. My pictures were still in a box in my parent's closet and all my other frills and doodads were in storage; except a few doodads with multiple settings that were hidden in my closet…but those were essentials!

I quickly stripped and pulled a one-piece blue dress out of my closet. Its hem came to just above my knee and neckline showed only a little cleavage. I didn't feel completely safe in clubs with all the tiny digital cameras and cell phone these days. Hayate had embarrassed herself on Halloween when she wore a skimpy costume of an anime character…though said character was known for titillating the fan base…and she certainly titillated her fan base that night so I don't know any more…

I didn't feel like caking make-up on my face after wearing it all day so just a bit of eyeliner and that was it. If nothing else I could get ready in a hurry.

With that I pulled on a coat and a simple pair of heels and rushed out of my apartment and made way quickly down to street level. The club was only like a block away; Arisa had chosen it specifically so that I wouldn't be able to get out of it so easily by making excuses.

The night was a little chilly and there was no moon so it was quite dark but the nice thing about living in the center of the city was that there were so many people around.

"NANOHA!" Arisa waved excitedly. Suzuka and Arisa were standing at the back of the…very long line. Ugg!

"Hi Suzuka-chan." I hugged her tightly.

"Hey! What about me!" Arisa pushed her way between us.

"Umm…Suzuka…do we know her?" Arisa was wearing a very short, simple black skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination and a bright red v-neck blouse that would have shown off ample cleave…if she had any.

"She lost a bet." Suzuka patted Arisa on the butt.

"Oh…Tell me!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arisa turned in a huff and a thin smile marched it's way across Suzuka's face.

"You're so cute when you pout." Suzuka draped herself over Arisa's back, hugging her close, and discretely pecked her on the cheek. They've been dating forever but they would never admit it even to me. They actually looked kinda cute together.

"Aww…"

"ID PLEASE," I jumped at the loud deep voice right next to me. At some point three-quarters of the line in front of us had disappeared.

"Okay okay. You don't have to scream in my ear." I opened my purse and started rooting around for the damn thing. I can't even remember the last time I needed it. I'd usually just press my boobs together a bit and they were more than happy to let me in.

"Just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean you'll get preferential treatment."

"Chrono?' It was definitely Chrono though it was a little hard to tell with his big-mirrored sunglasses and thick coat from an army surplus store.

I handed him my ID and he glanced it over before chucking it back at me. How did he read that with those sunglasses on and in the dark?

"Just shuttup and go in the club. You're holding people up."

"Come on Nanoha!" Arisa pushed me inside and over to one of the bars.

It was only the second time I'd been here and the first time involved shots and licking that I don't what to talk about. The place was huge. Two floors and three bars with a cavernous entryway with a wide set of stairs leading to the top floor. The music was so loud the fillings were vibrating out of my teeth and it was an epileptic's nightmare with the lasers and lights flashing in all directions.

Arisa shoved a bottle in my hand. "You'd better drink it. If you nurse that one drink the entire night I'll hold you down and force it in…."

"Mmmmmm… go on."

"You're disgusting." She turned her back to me clenching her fists, and dragged us to the dance floor…or one of them at least since their were at least five separate masses of people grinding and gyrating to the music.

I couldn't help but smile as Arisa instantly moulded her body to Suzuka's. Back in high school they'd steal glances, hold hands; when no one was looking, in college it was secret sleepovers, and now fully public foreplay. They're so cute.

There was a cute foreigner to my right. She was resting against a column and occasionally taking a sip of her drink. I tried to catch her eye, but those pretty little orbs would dart away from mine the second they met.

It's befriending time.

I danced- flailing my limbs around like I was being attacked by a bee to be technical- my way over to her. "Hi."

"H…Hi." She brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Briefly her red and green iris' met my own.

"Where are you from." Maybe it was a little rude but I couldn't help but ask.

"…." The music overpowered her voice and I could only see her lips move. I'm not a lip reader so I have no idea what she said. She turned her face a little away from me while she spoke too so that didn't help.

"Come on lets dance." Re-enacting Arisa from a few minutes earlier, I pulled her over to the dance floor.

She said something turning towards me but not making eye contact, but again the music drowned her out and my heart was beating so loudly in my ears I probably wouldn't have heard her anyway. Her eyes met mine for a second as she waited for a response and I did the same thing I always do when I didn't hear someone but don't want them to have to repeat it, I smiled and nodded.

Her eyes lit up and finally and she finally truly smiled. She kept her arms close to her while she danced and made small movements and I imagined her as a little mouse dancing in a room full of cats. It was almost like she was afraid someone would jump her and with how incredibly cute she is, being jumped was a definite possibility.

I started flailing my limbs around again and slowly got closer to her…mmm…she smells like strawberries. I wonder if she'll let me grind with her? I might have to push her a little further into the mass of people so there's less room for to escape. "UGH!" Arisa appeared in the corner of my eye; a weird little smile on her lips. Next came the pain. I think she took a kidney with her.

Suddenly my cute little blonde foreigner was gone, being pulled through the crowd by a tall stern looking green haired girl.

"Hahaha!"

"Mou."

I need another drink. These drinks were going down too easy. I'm going to be a mess by the end of the night.

The closest bar was to the right of the dance floor and situated in a little nook; the way the place is built you could actually hear someone speak so they made the most of it by putting in some tables and stuff.

I gently pushed my way through the throng of people and leaned against the bar. The person tending the bar was a bishie of the highest order. A feminine looking man with sharp features and curly blonde locks that reached down to his shoulder. It would explain the throng of squealing girls that were surrounding the bar at least. Wearing a unbuttoned shirt over his bare chest didn't hurt his popularity either…nor did the tight girlie jeans that hugged his backside.

The bartender looked my way a second but then poured a shot for the woman in front of him. A red head with…_fake…_ mountains straining against the shear fabric of her shirt was waiting. They locked eyes and he gently touched the glass to her lips and gently poured the teal liquid into her mouth.

_Mmm…I wish I had someone to do that for me._

"Are you next?" His eyes glued themselves to my own.

"I want a stiff girlie drink."

"One stiff girlie drink for a stiff girlie coming up." He plopped several bottles onto the surface on front of me. "How stiff would you like it?"

"Something I can catch on fire if need be."

"If you don't mind me asking…are you on television or something because I'd swear I've seen you somewhere." He stared into my eyes again but then they shifted somewhat lower…

"No…but people say I look like that girl on that magical girl show."

"That must be it." He paused and turned away for a second. "That girl at the end of the bar looks like someone from movies or television too, but she just glares at me…"

"Oh? Where is she?"

"That yummy blonde way over there." He pointed pass the still squealing girls to the other side of the room. "She looks sad if you ask me."

There, resting her head on one arm with one hand swirling a drink was a blonde haired bombshell straight from my dreams. Even with all these young women around, Fate still stood out. Something about her radiated a hundred times the glow of these little tarts. She sighed and glanced over her shoulder for a second and then sighed again.

I wonder what Fate's thinking about? Maybe when the right girl is going to come along and sweep her off her feet? Come to think of it, we have an intimate scene tomorrow. Just the two of us, the director and a couple of the crew. If I just get in character and smooch her when she isn't expecting it…I mean how much more in character could I be? I am of the firm opinion my character would kiss her given the situation…it's not like I'm bringing bias to the character or anything…

That makes me depressed. There's no way she's actually thinking that. I just want her to…I don't even know if she's into girls. She's probably not even thinking about lovey dovey things at all…and, sigh, definitely not with me. She's probably just brooding and being emo. A frosty bitc…girl like her probably thinking about how all these twats are swirling around her like their lives mean something. Maybe she writing a journal in her head:

_Fate's Journal. October 12th, 2011:_

_Found drunkard in bathroom tonight, barf stains on ripped shirt. This club is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The dance floors are extended gutters and the gutters are full of vomit and when the drains finally fill up, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and stupidity will foam up about their waists and all the sluts and sleezeballs will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll glare and not even answer them cuz I'm such a frosty biatch._

Sigh.

I turned back to the dance floor. I couldn't see Arisa or Suzuka anywhere. I'd better make sure Arisa doesn't get too drunk. The red eyed Barbie doll was still sitting there as pretty as ever…I really should ask her to dance…but…but…I turned my back to her and went back out to the dance floor. It's like wishing for the moon.

If nothing else. At least tonight has been amusing. Arisa and Suzuka always seem to brighten my mood. Then again, all I do is mope around all day and try to look happy…

"Nannnoooohaaaaa," Arisa yelled, pulling me into a hug and snuggling her face between my breasts.

"Someone's had too much to drink haven't they."

"I only had three…fffour…maybe eight." She hugged me tighter.

"What would Suzuka say if she saw this?"

"….…"

"No more drinking for you." I pried her interlocked hands apart. She looked up in a heavy pout and reluctantly let go. I wonder where Suzuka went. She's usually the first to do something about Arisa drinking too much. Maybe she's just in the bathroom.

"Nanoha? Nanoha is that you." I found myself in a tight embrace, a masculine voice in my ear. "Uh…I'm sorry." He jumped back a few feet and rubbed his neck…for some reason. "It's…It's just that I haven't seen you in so long."

"Don't you still work with us?" The very episode me filmed today will have a part with him in it…what the heck is he talking about.

"Well…they filmed all my parts in an hour and…then…then they said they call me back when they need me again….that was two months ago."

"That's awful…I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter…what do you say we out get something to eat like old times sake? I could make you breafast like I always did. With the eggs just the way you love them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

It was daylight and I opened my eyes slowly and immediately snapped them closed again. Why does it have to be so bright? I turned over so the light wouldn't be so intense in my eyes.

"Oh shit." There was warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes a little to see stupid Yuuno staring at me with a smirk on his stupid face.

"Good morning to you too."

He leaned in for a kiss and I jammed my hand in his face.

"Yuck! Morning breath!" I felt like urging, though I suppose it could be the alcohol. "I said we weren't going to do this anymore."

"You liked it well enough last night."

He sat up and scooted over so he could swing his legs out over the bed. I had to turn away. Yuuno's naked ass was a sight to ruin anyone's morning and I fail to see how he doesn't ruin his own mornings. The frontal view voided whole weeks of happiness. How the heck did I date him?

"Shut it and get out of my apartment!"

"Let me make you breakfast."

"It's freaking noon!" I jumped up. Oh crap! I have to be at the studio soon! I checked my phone and it was indeed 12:05. I had a habit of checking the time twice ever since I accidentally changed the time on my clock instead of setting the alarm.

"It won't take that long," Yuuno whined while trying out his best poppy dog eyes. Luckily he had pants on now and I could actually stand to look at him without 'it' dangling in my face like the world's worse hypnotist pendulum, though instead of making me sleepy it made me vomit…blood.

"No! Go away."

"Don't be mean Nanoha. Didn't you have fun last night?"

He tried that cute lopsided smile some of his fans went gaga over. Needless to say I'm not one of his fans. At least now that I'm sober.

"I would have had a lot more fun if we hadn't ugh…I have to wash my sheets."

"I'll go. You should call me sometime. You're such a different person when you're drunk."

Yuuno grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room. I'm pretty certain I was imaging Fate last night when we…ugh…I haven't had feelings for guys in a while. I don't know if I ever have. Dating Yuuno was fun I suppose but it was to stop the rumours circulating that I'm gay. It didn't hurt that Yuuno was quite feminine. With his hair down you almost couldn't tell the difference….I should have told him that.

* * *

**Page break provided for your convenience courtesy of the Midori-ya Café.**

* * *

I walked into the bathroom adjoining my room and turned on the shower. As much has I wanted scalding hot water washing over me, it ruined my skin and made it dry. I'd have to settle for a little hotter than lukewarm.

I stepped into the stall and just stood there letting the water hit me. Showering and falling asleep at night are truly my favourite parts of my day…and getting lost in Fate's eyes. I can't forget that.

There was no time to…nyahaha…..so I scrubbed quickly and washed my hair and jumped back out again. I dried and slathered on some moisture and ran out into my room to pull on some slacks and a random shirt that I hardly had time to look at. There was no point in dressing up or putting on make-up. I'd have to change soon when I got there and any make-up I put on I'd have to wash off so they could cake on the usual stuff I wore.

I ran into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. My stomach curdled at the just about everything in there…not that I had time to sit down to eat anyway. I pulled out the orange juice and took a long drink from the carton. I live alone so I can drink from the carton if I want! Don't judge me!

"Why did I have to drink last night?" It wasn't going to be a pleasant day.

A half hour cab ride, twenty minutes of make-up and costume, and I was on set, thoroughly sick and a headache tearing a fissure through my aching brain, but on set and ready to roll.

Fate was up first for a few scenes before the one we're in together. They rarely did any scenes in chronological order so I have no idea where it fits in the series. I could have just stayed in my dressing room for this, and technically, I didn't even have to be here yet, but it's a bit of an understatement that I like watching Fate fight. I looked forward to her fighting scenes like I look forward to…hmm…maybe sleeping after a long days work…that sounds so pathetic!

Fate was acting against a green screen with several men around her with little balls attached to their joints to capture their movements. The production company prided themselves on these sorts of scenes. But all that is beside the point! The only thing worth thinking about was Fate in that little black outfit. That delicious curve revealing outfit. She has a nice bust but she's all legs and ass in that thing and then there's that thong….

I'm such a perv! There was another attraction though that beat out her outfit and that was her dazzling sparkling eyes made even more radiant by exertion. She liked the fights and it was easy to tell….her eyes looked so sad all the time it's nice to see them shine. Watching her twirl around is my catnip. They could reduce my pay and increase my hours if it meant that I could watch her twirl around with those jewels shining at me.

_And _I get to stare into them later…

"You're an eager beaver." One of the crew sat down besides me.

_Eager for her beaver….I have to get my mind out of the gutter. _"Nyahaha…I like being prepared."

He glared sidelong at me. "You had too much to drink last night didn't you."

"I got carried away! I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I can smell it off you…..are you sick?"

"No." That was a lie. If I had to do what Fate was doing I'd definitely being stooped over a toilet. I'm glad my barrier jacket isn't new or the kerosene smell from the plastic on it would definitely make me sick.

"Don't make this a habit."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He patted me on the leg and walked off to do whatever it was that he does….I've never been quite sure.

Fate was sitting on the sidelines drinking water now and I couldn't help but wish I could have watched the whole thing but that would have taken hours. Stop. Start. Stop. Start. It's tedious.

….but why did they schedule our little scene today? Fate must be completely worn out after all of that. It didn't make sense!

"Hey! Whatcha doing in yur barrier jacket?"

"Huh? This is what they told me to put on."

"…and yur gonna get it all wrinkly too sittin' around like that! Go put on #0713" He pointed off in the direction of my dressing room.

Sometimes I hate this work. They tell me to put on one thing and the next person something else. Are other productions so slapdash? I got out of my chair and walked to my dressing room…I feel a like sick…Oh crap!

I ran toward the dressing room door and threw it open and dropped down onto the floor and leaned against the wall. Of all the nights I could pick to be sick I had to pick last night. Today was our lovey dovy scene! I've been looking forward to it since I heard it mentioned weeks ago. I just had to pull off some prima donna crap!

The floor was cold against my bare legs and I could feel the coolness of the door through the back of my barrier jacket….it was nice….refreshing even.

I just sat there with my eyes closed for ten minutes. I felt better now at least as I got up. I was a little worried I'd get bashed in the head by the door when someone came looking for me. I had to pop some pills to or I'd be miserable.

In my desk drawer there were quite an assortment of medication. I'd built up quite a stash in the time I've been here. Antacids, anti-nausea, ibuprofen, acetaminophen and in several different varieties lay scattered in the drawer; not to mention a few more left over pill bottles from…I don't really want to talk about it. I loved this little stash! It got me through so many difficult days.

I popped some pills and then pulled outfit #0713 from the rack. It wasn't hard to find since I had never seen it there before.

A red lace teddy was now in my hands staring back at me. It wasn't so sheer that it was see through….but wow! Viewership must be down or something. Come to think of it, the beach episode aired a little while ago and it was popular, or I should say, Fate with water glistening off of her pure white skin in a black string bikini was popular. It was cute watching her frolic in the sand. I…umm….went through some illegal means to get that episode for my viewing pleasure. I was forced to wear a frilly pink childish one piece so I wasn't very sexy….not that I want fat sweaty fanboys gawking at me anyway.

I carefully pulled off my barrier jacket and underwear and slipped on the tiny teddy. I turned towards the mirror.

"I actually look good in this!" It was just a tad more see through than I thought it be but it makes my butt look good so I don't care. They finally gave me something that suits me! I'll need some nipple tape though….mustn't forget that.

Unfortunately I had to do another round of make-up. Showing so much skin had disadvantages. It took nearly a half hour but finally I was on the set.

"We made a few changes."

"I can see that." We were supposed to do a little scene in Fate's office at TSAB, or maybe it was mine I forget which, and instead …

* * *

**Magical Lyrical Nanoha episode 12: Seduction Mode Nanoha. Uncut for your viewing pleasure. Running time 22:50:**

* * *

Nanoha sat in her apartment reading a book in her robe. She turned a page and glanced at the clock. It was just past 11:00 pm and she had to be at work early the next morning, just like every morning. Fate had been due four hours earlier but she'd gotten stuck at work.

Nanoha sighed and went back to reading. She had been reading the same page for some time. Read a paragraph and then looking at the clock only to read the paragraph again.

There was a knock on the door and Nanoha shot up and ran. Throwing it open she couldn't help but smile at the woman standing there with her uniform ruffled and her hair a mess.

"Hi…you're in your robe…is it that late." Fate slouched.

"Nearly 11:00." She smiled at her and grabbed her hand to pull her into the room. "You can still come in."

"You have work tomorrow." She didn't resist being pulled along to the couch but moved with heavy feet, like lead weights were attached to her limbs.

"Did you have a rough day?" Nanoha sat heavily on the couch and leaning against Fate she put her hand on the other woman's leg.

She draped her uniform jacket over the arm of the chair and undid some buttons on her shirt. She leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath. "I've worked eighteen hours today."

"Wow. I feel bad dragging you over here. You must be so tired." Nanoha pressed a little closer to her.

"I promised to have dinner with you tonight…it's way too late for that." She sighed then squeezed Nanoha's hand….which was travelling up her leg bit by bit.

"That's okay. That's okay. I just wanted to see you. Are you hungry? I could make you something."

"No…no. I'm fine…just tired."

"Why don't you sleep over!" Nanoha grabbed both her hands and squeezed them to her chest. Fate's eyes widened and it looked like a no was coming to her lips so she pouted as best she could. "Oh come on! We use to sleep together when we were little…..I'll even rub your…rub your feet if you want."

Nanoha jumped up and pulled Fate with her.

"Nanoha…."

Fate didn't resist as Nanoha pulled her across the living room and into the bedroom. She looked around wide-eyed at dresser first and the pictures there and then the bed…the purple silk sheets and the pillows everywhere. Fate swallowed hard has she was pushed onto the bed. Nanoha smiled brightly at the cute shade of pink Fate's cheeks had taken.

"We aren't kids anymore."

"Lie down and give me your feet." A grin stretched across Nanoha's face.

"Nanoha…" She scooted her way back to the pillows and hesitantly lifted her feet to Nanoha's lap. "Is this weird?"

"Of course not….quiet or I'll tickle." Nanoha grabbed a foot and wiggled her fingers near it in a threatening manner. Fate bit her tongue.

Nanoha rubbed her stockinged foot tenderly, first the right and then the left, and then both together. Fate watched her intently at first, her cheeks darkening by the second, but as Nanoha's hands travelled over her feet, her shoulders soon eased and her breathing deepened.

Nanoha ran a finger softly along the sole of her foot from toes to heel and Fate's twitched. Smiling ever more brightly, Nanoha ran another finger down her left foot, slower this time and barely touching the fabric of her stockings. Fate tensed, gripping onto the pillow she was laying on.

Nanoha touched a finger to her heel, making small circles that got larger then tenderly drew her finger slowly up the sole of Fate's foot….

She sat up abruptly and pulled my legs from Nanoha's lap. "I…I'm falling asleep…"

Nanoha walked across to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown from the top drawer and threw it at Fate. It was a plain cotton thing that resembled a long t-shirt. Fate looked at it wearily then stood gripping it tightly in her hands.

"You're staying the night right…I mean if you're so tired you can't drive to your apartment and I'm already in my pj's so I'm not driving you." Nanoha smirked anew.

Fate mouth opened slightly then closed again and walked over to the attached bathroom. Nanoha smiled gleefully; a smile that was just a little too wide and a little too crooked. She undid the belt of her robe and sat staring at the bathroom door waiting.

Fate emerged again quickly, her uniform draped over one arm, and with the other hand tugging on the short hem of the nightgown. Nanoha purred, satisfied with her decision. She raked her eyes up the now naked legs of her best friend with her gaze stopping briefly at the top of her thighs then up to her bust before locking eyes with the ever-reddening friend.

Nanoha jumped from the bed. "I'll hang up your uniform for you. You can make yourself comfortable." Nanoha pulled a hangar from her closet.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Fate handed over her uniform.

"…but the couch is so hard. You won't sleep well on that. Sleep with me!" Nanoha skipped across the room to the closet.

"Okay." Fate walked slowly to the bed, all the while casting glances between Nanoha and her bed. She reached her hand towards it then stopped, her hand clinching shut, she glanced at Nanoha again and finally pulled back the blankets. She removed some ornamental pillows and then slipped into the sheets.

Nanoha checked once more that the seems were lined up in Fate's uniform and tucked it into her closet. She slipped off her robe and hung it on the closet door. She could immediately feel Fate's eyes on her and blush filled her own cheeks enough to resemble Fate's. She walked the short distance to the bed, hips swaying, and crawled onto the bed on all fours.

Fate's eyes widened and she rose up onto her elbows trying her best to take in what was prancing toward her. Fate's locked with Nanoha's but her gaze faltered and shifted slightly downwards to the teddy's v-neck, and then down again, to Nanoha's creamy thighs. With a jerk of her head their eyes met again.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Fate-chan," Nanoha said in a singsong voice their noses nearly touching.

"Hmm."

"Maybe I can convince you to stay over more often."

Then their lips pressed together and Fate allowed herself to sink into the bed with Nanoha pressing down on her.

* * *

**Continued in the next steamy episode of Magical Lyrical Nanoha!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

Fate POV: The previous night (At the club)

* * *

There was a crowd tonight. I looked around at the mass of people in the club. It was strange for a weekday night and I don't remember them having any promotions. Maybe with the warmer temperatures more people were out having fun.

I sat up straighter on the little stool where I was seated. My thighs were sticky, I noticed after having rested my hand there. A few drops of my drink were dripping down them. I had been sloshing it for a while now absentmindedly I suppose. It soon would be time for a new one since I had spilled so much everywhere. It was on my phone too. I grabbed a napkin and dabbed away at it.

Buzz. Buzz. I'm phone lit up and I instantly clicked the message open.

From Arf: how iz ze date going? r u gunna get laid t'nite?

It was 11:30. I've been here waiting for over two and a half hours now for her to show up or send me a message or something. She's been late our last two dates as well.

To Arf: She stood me...

It was to painful to write and I erased it.

To Arf: She didn't show up.

I laid the phone back down and reached for my glass. It was heavy and looking down at it I could tell it was filled again.

"On the house sweetheart." The bartender winked at me and I could already feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I think I managed to mumble out a thank you as I turned my face away from him and took a sip of my drink.

I saw him smile at me out of the corner of my eye and then go back to serving the group of girls that had gathered around him. They were squealing and giggling and talking animatedly to the man. He was so effeminate so I was surprised by his popularity with the girls. Perhaps he is handsome but I've never had a eye for men.

My phone buzzed again.

From Arf: TAHT STUPID BITCH! i wish i was there with u ;...(

To Arf: Me too. I'll call you when I get home.

I'll finish this drink and then I'll go home. I have go to the studio early to start shooting so maybe it's for the best. I wanted to talk to her though. I've been waiting all week to see her again. We had fun last time we went out.

There was a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Anyone sitting here?"

Arf would tell me to say my boyfriend was in the bathroom or something of that manner. Saying anything about girlfriends or implying I like girls made them more interested. Even so I felt I couldn't lie. "No."

My monosyllabic response brought a smile to his face. On the second hand, being truthful had the problem of implying that I wanted his company. I would figure men to pursue bubblier and easier women, I do not mean in the sexual sense, like those seated just up the bar from myself. I suppose some men like a challenge.

My drink had been refilled again. The bartender was shifting his gaze now back and forth from me and the man seated besides me, and the crowd he was serving.

"Where are you from?" He turned his head towards me but when my eyes met his own he turned his ahead abruptly to stare at the bottles of alcohol behind the bar.

"Uminary City." Hexasyllabic response this time.

"You're on that television show aren't you." Again he tried to meet my eyes but turned away.

"Yes."

"Can...can...I have a autograph?"

I couldn't help but smile. I had a poor opinion of him for hitting on me and he only wanted an autograph. "Sure."

A huge smile crossed his face and he pushed a little card with animated characters from our show on it. It was about the size of a credit card but I was at a loss to what it actually was. Our show had recently had a merchandising boom and there were so many products now that I had not seen before.

I signed it for him in big cursive letters. I wasn't proud of my signature but I could at least reproduce it identically every time.

He snatched the little card up and smiled ever more brightly. "Someone said Nanoha was here tonight. I was hoping to get Nanoha autograph but I can't be picky!"

...Nanoha's autograph.

He was babbling on about something but I didn't hear a word of it and just as quickly as he had come he was gone again.

Nanoha's autograph, but he can't be picky...not _my autograph._

I took another long taste of my drink. I wonder how many of these I've had tonight. These are so sugary I have to remember to brush my teeth extra well when I get home. I'd hate to be hungover tomorrow so I better remember to drink some water too. I better keep my drink in my hand or I end up with another refill and then I'll need to drink that too.

The bartender had an even bigger gaggle of swooning and intoxicated women around him now. He was pouring shots...Nanoha was seated at the end of the bar.

I turned my attention back to my half-filled drink. What kind of coincidence was that? That man had said he heard Nanoha was here. My autograph is probably already in a crumbled ball in the garbage.

I had to look again to make sure it was her, but there was no mistaking that bitchy condescending smile. I was led to believe after high school girls like her lost their power and here was Nanoha rapidly becoming obscenely rich and a whole entourage of people likely wrapped around her little finger. She's smarter than Alexis though and better looking but it doesn't seem like high school ever ends.

To her credit she was dressed conservatively or at least compared to the girls surrounding her and less make-up to but that is likely because we have to wear so much throughout the day. She was good enough looking that she didn't need it anyway.

I could feel her eyes on me now and a chill ran down my back. Probably thinking that my dress would look better on her own endowed frame or maybe that it isn't in vogue and she would prefer to use it as a scrub rag. Maybe eyeing my ribbon and noticing it isn't quite the same shade as my dress or my earrings look tacky.

It's hard to imagine what she's thinking. If I had had a better understanding of the way the brains of girls like her worked, I wouldn't have had that trouble with Alexis. She'd probably come over to say a few words with me. She was good at being two-faced like that. Maybe, with the way her cheeks are flushed from drink, she mightn't even be that disagreeable. Bitchiness goes straight to the bone though so there is little hope of that.

It's really a pity that beauty like that is wasted on a person like Nanoha. If she were exactly like her character I'd fall for her in a heartbeat...maybe even...No. I wouldn't try that again. Alexis had been bad enough. I don't need Nanoha's voice in my head calling me disgusting.

My drink was gone...it's time to leave.

Nanoha got up from her chair just as I was about to. She hovered near her seat for several minutes with her eyes on me yet again. She then turned sharply on her heel and marched away. I imagine she "hmphed" as well.

"It's not like I wanted anyone to talk to anyway."

I was about to rise from from my seat when I noticed a tallish blonde headed guy with a ponytail had engulfed her in a hug. It looked like Yuuno and I did not want to draw attention to myself in leaving, so I sat back down.

Even if she were exactly the same as her character, she liked guys, and I still have no chance. They've been dating for quite a while now so they must be happy...soon she'd probably being bringing new terrors into the world.

Yuuno and Nanoha disappeared into the crowd so I rose from seat and walked toward the main entrance. With the only luck I had all night, a cab was waiting there.

"Where to miss?" The woman asked as I hopped into the vehicle.

I gave her the directions and slumped into the seat.

Buzz. Buzz.

From Summer: OMG! I'm so sorry about tonight! I completely forgot. I didn't see your messages till just now. I'll make it up to you I swear!

Summer's phone was attached to her like another appendage. She wasn't the type to miss messages that she wanted to receive. It is my own stupidity for staying that long and waiting.

It was a mercifully short cab ride- I think I might have fallen asleep- and before I knew it I was searching through my purse for the keys.

My apartment was pitch black. It had still been light before I left so I hadn't turned on any lights and I forgot to leave some on for my return. I pawed away at the side of the door looking for the switch but it eluded me.

I stumbled toward the kitchen, my foot brought up in the lip of the hardwood floor, and I went sprawling forward onto the floor.

Ow.

I was laying there waiting for Arf to scold me or jump on me or something...but she was overseas. After she did the few scenes she had, she'd taken off for another acting opportunity. It'd be nice to come home to somebody. Maybe I should get a dog.

I managed to pull myself up off the floor and find the light switch at the same time. I've been living here for months now and I still can't find my way around in the dark. I drank about a litre of water and brushed my teeth and then it was time for bed.

Arf called the moment my head hit the pillow.

"You sure are out late for someone that gets up so early. Are you home now? I hope you're not too drunk." Her voice had a playful seriousness to it. There was also quite a bit of noise in the background. It sounded like a busy street and there were people talking.

"Yes I'm home now and no I'm not drunk." Maybe I was a little tipsy. I didn't want Arf to unnecessarily worry.

"Summer is a moron. Move on and never look back."

"She just messaged me. Said she forgot..."

"Don't forgive her. Don't even talk to her." There sounded like an intercom far off in the distance on her end. "What kind of selfish moron forgets a date."

"Arf...where are you?"

"What!" The background noise stopped abruptly. "...I'm just playing a game and the...the intro started playing."

"Okay." If you say so. I wonder where she was at this hour...not that I can say much.

"Haha. I can tell you don't believe me but don't worry about it...Really."

"It makes me worry when you say that."

"Have you heard from mommy dearest lately?"

"No."

"Are you going to warn her about that scene tomorrow? Or that episode this week?"

"No." On both cases.

"Hahaha. She's not going to be happy."

"Yes. I'm aware." She often said that Alicia would not have taken a role like that...and especially in television.

"I'd better let you get to sleep. Good night."

"Bye." I sat the phone on my night table and rolled over and snuggled into my pillow.

* * *

My morning was rather uneventful. I was not hungover at all but I took some pills just in case the symptoms hit while I was at work. My first scene was a fighting one. I had to wear this tight little black leotard with a thong. It had grown fairly obvious what demographic we've been aiming for for a while now. I had assumed we were trying for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crowd but I doubt that is the case, maybe at one point when we had started it was, but no longer.

Towards the end of shooting I noticed a set of very blue eyes peering out of the darkness at me. There, dressed in her barrier jacket, was Nanoha watching me intently. A tiny happy smile graced her face. She had a white pallor that the make-up did not hide which was probably the result of the alcohol she consumed last night. I instantly felt the need to cover myself. Why are women like her so inordinately fixated on appearances? Just like last night I felt her eyes raking me up and down and undoubtedly lingering on the thickness of my thighs, the size of my backside, or naturnalness of my bust...is that even a word?

With those eyes burning into me I made sure I did every slash, kick, and blast by the letter. I did not want to give her additional ammunition. I think the people filming were getting a little tired as well since we'd been at this for hours so the number of retakes were rather small compared to earlier.

Nevertheless, I finished the scene ready for a shower and a long nap. I was drenched in sweat and my outfit was soggy from the physical activity.

I grabbed a bottle of water and walked to my dressing room.

I turned the knob and pulled the door open and found myself yanked into my dressing room and hugged tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

It was a very familiar and comforting chest. Familiar and comforting smell. Familiar and comforting voice...in every way familiar and comforting.

"I missed you too." I wrapped my arms around Arf's back and squeezed her tightly. "I didn't expect to see you...you weren't suppose to be here again for months." Her character had become a minor one as the show went on.

"You sounded miserable so I wanted to be with you." She kissed me on the head.

"Arf..."

The door flew open and banged against the wall Standing there with his hand outstretched was the director, and in that hand he held what looked like a revision of the script.

My stomach fell when he handed it to me and I confirmed it was indeed what I had wished against. I collapsed in to the couch.

"Seriously? They're changing at the last minute?

"They do that a lot to you don't they." Arf eyed the script in my hand.

They'd changed it from my office to Nanoha's apartment. Something tells me mother will doubly dislike this episode when it airs.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanoha POV

* * *

"Cut!" The director said loudly. I sat back on my haunches and looked down at Fate. Her eyes were huge and a hand was slowly moving towards her trembling lips.

"Nanoha," someone called out and I turned in their direction.

**Pow!** Sharp pain and a explosion of stars in my left eye and I fell back onto the bed. Fate pulled back a tightly clenched fist, her face and neck deep red and her pretty lips pulled into a thin line. She crept forward again, arm cocked, and I pushed myself back to get away from her. My hand slipped and I tumbled off the side of the bed.

"What are you doin?" Came a yell and Fate was pulled away.

The stage hand gripped her by the shoulders and was saying something quietly into her ear but she didn't seem to be listening. She was just glaring at me with those piercing red eyes and then pulled away from his grasp and left through the bathroom door. Well, it wasn't really a bathroom, just a door made into the set.

Ow. Ow. Now I know how Teana felt. I couldn't touch anywhere near my eye it was so tender. My eyeball was throbbing and I couldn't open it. There was a steady stream of tears leaking out. My neck hurt too. Sigh. I'm definitely going to have a black eye. I haven't had one since high school..not that someone punched me or anything! I just got whacked with a ball when I was playing baseball and wasn't paying attention.

"You shouldn't have done that." The director sat down besides me. "You went too far."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I loved every second of it...not the punch I mean Hell, I don't even know why we need a script for you two. Lord knows you don't need it. We should just turn on the camera and let you two wing it...but you have to respect her personal space. That kiss was just too far. Can you imagine if someone forced a kiss on you when you were acting?"

"Hmm."

"We need to get you something for that shiner. That girl has a mean right hook or would that be a straight?"

* * *

Fate Testarossa POV

* * *

I threw open the door to the dressing room and tried not to slam it when it closed. I collapsed into the sofa and nestled my face into my arms.

I can't believe that just happened. She's always doing something to hurt me. Last night I was at that club all by myself and she wouldn't even talk to me. All she did was glared at me with the conceited little grin when she thought I couldn't see her...and talking about me to the bartender. Then when it looked like she was going to come over...she just turned her back and went to talk to her boyfriend.

I rubbed my face into my sleeve to get rid of the tears.

She was watching me from behind the stage too. I bet she thought I couldn't see her back behind the stage people. She always has that same look on her face. I hate that look. It reminds me of the alpha bitches at my high school. When they found out I was a lesbian they use to smile at me just like that. Chatty and nice to my face and then snigger and talk about me behind my back.

"Fate. What's wrong?" Arf sat beside me and ran her hand tenderly through my hair.

I lifted my head up to lay it on her lap and she put her arm around me and hugged into me. Arf is like a giant teddy bear most of the time. She's just so huggable.

"You didn't hit someone again did you." She must have felt me jump a little. "You're going to get your perky little ass fired if keep that up."

I punched her because she kissed me...or did **I** kiss her? Did I kiss her and punch her? That definitely makes me the bad guy!

"Fate?"

Think carefully. She was in that...amazing teddy and I was staring at her lips- I remember they looked so kissable- and then I thought I'd definitely kiss her if I was the character...and then...and then...I kissed her! I can't remember it well enough! I think **I** kissed her...but I can't see myself kissing her!

"Okay...if you want to be stupid about it and not tell me..."

"I kissed Nanoha." My face was pressed in her leg and it came out all mumbly. "...or I think I kissed her."

"Wah? You kissed that girl. Yuck!"

"...and then I punched her."

"Hahahahaha!" Arf leaned her head back and shook, gasping for breath. "Hows that for mixed messaged you two-faced bitch! Hahahaha. How haha the hell did you end up haha kissing her...I think I'm going to die hahaha."

"They changed our the scene the last minute. We were suppose to be talking in her office but they changed it to her bed."

"So they tried the soft porn route."Arf was still shaking with laughter but she managed to spit out the words somehow.

"It...it wasn't that far...but she was wearing something revealing...she was flashing me when she crawled across the bed because it was so loose in the neck."

"It just keeps getting better and better." She sighed deeply. "Fate...you kissed her?"

"I...I remember thinking it was what my character would do."

"...and your little lesbian kiss was in the script?" I could feel her smiling crookedly down at me has she asked it.

"Our scripts are different. There is more improv."

Arf grabbed my shoulder and pushed me upright. "You and I both know what's she like so you have to fix this right away." She cracked her knuckles. "I'd like to punch her a few times myself to wipe that stupid smirk off her face but punching her isn't the right thing to do." She ran her hand through my hair again and patted me on the head. "You can't let people like that get to you."

"I don't have any luck."

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you last night." Arf pulled me into a hug. "If I were there I would have gone and just blended in and danced my ass off..." Arf froze,"I'd like to punch that bitch too now that I think about it."

"Hehe...I don't think I need your help punching people."

"I can see that. I've trained you well. Maybe too well perhaps. She was silent for a second. "You should change and then go apologize to your director and the stage people...and that bitch too. The sooner the better. You don't want someone like that pressing charges or suing you or something."

"I know."

I grudgingly got up and resisted the urge to hug Arf. It's been so long since I've see her but if it really is best that I go apologize and if I hug her I definitely won't want to go at all. I got to my feet and plodded over to the door.

What am I going to say? "Sorry I kissed you?" I don't want to say that! Okay...maybe... "Sorry for acting unprofessionally." I should say I'm sorry for hurting her too.

"Hey Fate...it might be nice if you put on something else. You look ridiculously sexy showing all that leg," Arf chuckled.

* * *

Nanoha POV

* * *

This ice pack thing was painful to hold onto. I wish I had a couch or something now so I could just lay back let it rest on my eye. There was a tight cluster of pain right behind my eye and my neck was already getting stiff. Did I get whiplash or something? I think Fate might have missed her calling as a boxer if she throws punches like that.

I didn't want to open my eyes. The light was just too painful so I rooted around until my hand fell on my drawer handle and then rooted around some more until my hand fell on something that felt like pain medication. I checked with my good eye that it was indeed what I was looking for an not a laxative or something...not that I need those...that often...and popped one in my mouth.

Now that I think about tit maybe it was my hangover adding to this misery...or Ugh! I had sex with Yuuno last night. That could be why my neck is sore!

I hate blackout drunk Nanoha. She's like the worse best friend ever. Always loaded drunk, is so incredibly embarrassing, and needy too. Reminds me of my old best friend...and they both slept with my exes!

Ring! Ring! Ring! My phone was ringing somewhere. I reached out my arm and groped around for it. Finally finding it tethering on the edge of my desk ready to fall on the floor. I snatched it up and pressed the button.

"What?"

"Hmm. I'm sure I taught you to answer the phone better than that." My mother's measured tone trickled through the receiver.

Eeep! "Sorry. Sorry. I've just had a long day." I can't wait to go home and sleep!

"That's too bad. I'm hope you're taking care of yourself dear." I don't think mom could sound any more concerned if she tried. She was waiting for me to spill the beans without asking herself or maybe exercising restraint in prying into my personal life for once.

"I just called to see how you are. You haven't called in a while and I worry."

Lies. I talked to her a couple days ago and mom likes to talk about how her neighbours children have gotten married and have children of their own now and pose difficult and embarrassing questions about when she can expect grandchildren of her own.

"I'm sorry. I keep losing track of time with the way we work."

"I watched your show last week. I hope you are eating right. You looked so thin in that bathing suit."

Ugh. I hope she didn't make dad watch it with her. The camera spent 25% of the time aimed at my ass that episode- the other 75% aimed at Fate's ass- and I don't think I could look dad in the eyes after that. It's weird, to say the least, walking around and acting with a camera aimed at your ass. They put more make-up on me don there than on my face. "I'm eating fine. Lots of fruits and veggies."

"Your boobs will shrink if you starve yourself."

"Okay." As long as my butt shrinks in proportion I'm okay with that. Not that I'm starving myself.

"So how are those grandchildren coming along?" None of that concern left in her voice now. She sounded positively giggly.

"I've broken up with Yuuno...I told you that."

"Oh? When I called this morning he answered your phone."

...

"Are you still there honey?"

No. I'm leaving for the moon...maybe Neptune.

"You should be good to him. He must get jealous with all the flirting you do with that girl on your show."

"Mommm...that's fictional. I'm not actually flirting with her." Well...I kinda am actually flirting with her the whole time but she doesn't need to know that and I don't care what Yuuno thinks.

"Whom ever you choose I just want you to be happy."

"Aww."

"...and some cute grandchildren..."

I disconnected her and chucked my phone unto my desk. I have two siblings that can give her grandchildren so why does she pick on me?

My eye was numb now so I removed the ice pack. In my mirror I could see that it was quite red and slightly swollen. I should put some make-up on it. Some paparazzi will get a picture of me and claim Yuuno beat me up out of jealousy of some guy I probably don't even know or maybe even Fate will get the blame. There's been plenty of speculation about what we do, or don't do, and in what orifice on the internet. Thinking about that is just adding a headache to my headache.

There was a knock on my door and it crept open revealing Fate there standing woodenly. She took a step inside and bowed.

"I am sorry for hurting you. It won't happen again."

So if I kiss you again you won't punch me nyahaha. I wonder who pressured her into apologizing. She certainly didn't apologize to Teana.

"I think you should make it up to me."

A jolt went through her body but she stood there stoney faced glaring at me.

"How about dinner?"

More glaring.

"Look at my eye. It's at least worth some food."

She sighed and nodded.

"So how about in a half hour? Shooting has finished for the day but I haven't showered yet." Not to mention I need to put some concealer on this thing.

Another nod. She bowed again then turned on her heel and marched away like a windup toy soldier.

What am I doing? I just asked the girl who tried to jam her fist through my skull on a dinner date! Throbbing in my head was already getting worse. At least I can't make things worse.

...two black eyes wouldn't definitely be worse though.


End file.
